


Adding Shadows

by mobius-loop (igy)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Jesse using The Voice, M/M, Mackin' in the Church, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, drunk makeouts, mentions of jesse/tulip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So what about you? I guess you don't have any fun scars, what, with the healin' thing..."</i>
</p><p>  <i>Cassidy's expression changed instantly, a dark sort of smile spreading on his face. "I've got a few, but you probably don't want to hear about them."</i></p><p>(Basically just an excuse to write some filth that got away from me, #yolo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some PWP and then, 2k words later...
> 
> (Heads up, Cassidy is trans in this story and there will be sexual situations)

It was already a wickedly hot Texas day as Jesse Custer jogged towards his church. It was Sunday morning, and he was late. Not even for any of the good reasons, either─ he hadn't stayed up ungodly early drinking with Cass, no, none of the usual trouble he seemed to find himself in. Jesse had just slept through his alarm, and as such, Emily was steadfastly playing through the intro hymn (for what he could only hope was the first time) as he opened the door and entered the church.

Half-finished sermon tucked under his arm, Jesse smiled at the congregation, trying catch his breath and not to walk too quickly as he made his way to the pulpit. Setting down his papers, Jesse opened the Bible and covertly glanced down to make sure he'd properly buttoned his shirt. The morning was a blur after he'd stumbled out of bed─ jerking on his pants, accidentally nicking himself as he hurriedly shaved, running his fingers through his hair as he dashed out the door. What a mess.

Taking a deep breath, Jesse apologized for keeping them waiting. A faint tremor of laughter passed through the congregation. Jesse looked over to Emily smiling at him from behind the piano.

"Alright. If y'all will turn to the book of Ezekiel..."

 

\- - -

 

Midway through his sermon, the sound of a kid playing on their mom's cell phone drew Jesse's attention. He swept his eyes over the people sitting in the church. Cassidy, he noticed, was posted up in his usual pew in the very back. Tulip was nowhere in sight. Jesse still remembered that first Sunday morning when he had seen both of them in church, Tulip sitting just ahead of Cass, both wearing sunglasses against the brightness coming through the windows. It was like a collision of his past and his future. Being around Tulip again after the distance between them, it felt like… like remembering how to speak a language he hadn’t heard aloud in years. She was a part of him, always would be. And Cassidy, _that_ was almost spooky, the way the man showed up and fell into Jesse’s life like he’d always belonged there. It had to be fate; there was no other way to explain finding such a kindred spirit out of the blue.

Jesse paused to flip through the pages of the Bible open on the pulpit in front of him. He spared a second to glance back at where Cassidy was slouched. There were only a dozen or so folks in church that morning─ it was the beginning of vacation and a lot of people were out of town. Not that it made that big a difference on church attendance anyway. The bright morning sun reflected off Cassidy’s shades and Jesse wondered if the man was even awake. Smiling gently, Jesse found his place and continued reading.

After they had said a prayer (a rather meandering if heartfelt one─ Jesse was having trouble focusing) they closed out the sermon and he stepped down from the pulpit. The handful of people in the church headed to the meeting room to get coffee and chat. Jesse stopped to talk to an elderly couple he'd known for years who had recently had a grandchild. As he congratulated them, he realized out of the corner of his eye that someone was standing dead still at the end of the aisle. A quick glance confirmed it was Cass. There was… something, the slight angle of his head, the tension in his posture, that set off a warning in Jesse's mind. Saying his goodbyes, Jesse walked over to his friend. Cass shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn denim jacket and grinned toothily.

“Nice job this mornin', Padre.”

“Thanks. You, uh, you doing okay?” Jesse hesitated, then clapped his hand lightly on Cass’s shoulder. For a split second, Jesse swore he felt Cass shiver under his touch. Weird.

“Oh sure, I’m peachy. Let’s go get some caffeine, aye?" Cassidy held Jesse's gaze long enough for the preacher to relax and drop his hand. Whatever tension Jesse had noticed earlier evaporated, and the pair of them headed into the meeting room.

Emily was fighting with the new espresso machine when they slipped through the door. A smile and a nod from Jesse had Cassidy splitting off to go over and offer his moral support (and, perhaps, even try to help). Jesse went to check in with Eugene and his father. God help him, but Jesse couldn’t help chuckling to himself at the sound of Emily’s raised voice carrying across the room, politely telling Cass to leave her alone with his _highly appreciated_ help. Lord, but that woman was a saint.

"Cassidy, listen, we're just trying to do something nice for the church here─"

“I’m only saying, back in Ireland we didn’t have all this froo-froo cappuccino shite, and we got along just fine!”

Jesse decided to go play referee before things got too heated.

“Is that what’s wrong with you?" Sliding between them, Jesse leaned against the counter. "Maybe if you’d had more lattes growing up, you wouldn’t have had to seek solace in other vices.”

Emily bit back whatever retort she had ready, rolling her eyes at both of them. Cassidy clicked his tongue and did his best to look affronted, but the effect was mostly ruined by the wide grin on his face.

Shaking his head, Jesse turned to Emily. "Hey, thanks for your help again today. The piano playing you did on Amazing Grace was real nice.”

Emily’s expression shifted, morphing into something entirely different as she stammered her thanks and conceded the fight with the espresso machine. Handing off steaming mugs to Jesse and Cass both, she excused herself to go help with tidying up.

“It’s a mite cruel of you to lead her on that way.” Cassidy leaned beside Jesse at the counter, sipping at his coffee with a grimace.

Jesse snorted. "She’s made her choices. I’ve told her how things are... Emily's an adult, not some lovesick teenager."

“We’re adults, but it doesn’t stop us from gettin' into trouble.” Cass’ eyes flicked over Jesse’s face, noticeably lingering on his mouth, and Jesse had to forcibly steer his thoughts away from the other night, when they had been drinking and things had... gone downhill.

 

\- - -

 

It had all started as per usual, with the two of them chatting and sharing enough booze to pickle a small elephant. They'd been trading stories about bad bar fights─ the pain of a fist connecting with the cartilage of your nose, the loud rush of blood in your ears when a guy just looks at you wrong. Jesse had unbuttoned his shirt to show off a nasty scar that ran down his stomach, courtesy of some asshole with a broken beer bottle.

"Jesus─ ah, no offense─ that looks rough." Cassidy had whistled, blowing a long trail of cigarette smoke into the air. "You needed stitches?"

"Yeah, I got my girl to sew it up, actually..." Jesse blinked, trailing off as he remembered more about that particular incident. They'd walked away the winners, but Tulip was  _pissed,_  punching a hole in the wall of their shitty motel room before she helped him with his injuries. She did a good job with the stitches, quick and clean, but then afterwards she had ridden him so hard on the tiny motel bed that he'd popped a few and had to sew it up all over again. It was worth it, though. Jesse could still remember vividly how good it was, how  _alive_  he felt, Tulip's anger and the smell of sweat and blood, the way her hips moved against him−

"You're lookin' a little red in the face, Padre, you thinkin' about your lassie sticking her needle in you?"

Jesse half-choked on a mouthful of whiskey, wiping away the drops that rolled down his chin.

"She sure could stick it, if that's what you're asking." Chuckling, more than a little tipsy, Jesse winked at Cassidy. To his pleasant surprise, a little redness creeped into Cass' cheeks as well. "So what about you? I guess you don't have any fun scars, what, with the healin' thing..."

Cassidy's expression changed instantly, a dark sort of smile spreading on his face. "I've got a few, but you probably don't want to hear about them."

"Ah come on, I showed you mine." Jesse looked the other man up and down with interest, trying to imagine what kind of scars his clothes might be hiding.

A few moments of silence hung between them before Cassidy stubbed out the cigarette in his fingers. "Well... this story isn't quite as fun as yours, sadly."

Cass shrugged out of his jacket, shifting around in the pew to pull it off. He glanced up, checking to see if Jesse was still watching as Cassidy pulled his threadbare shirt over his head.

"There. Aside from the bite-marks, these are the only scars I have left."

Pointing at the faint lines that ran under his pectorals, Cassidy sighed. "From a few decades ago... Right painful that was."

Jesse squinted in the dim light of the church. "What's that from?"

Another silence lingered between them before Cass smirked and answered him.

"Had a wee bit of cosmetic surgery, y'know. Hard living as the handsome bastard I am with a great pair of tits."

Cassidy could see the realization break over Jesse's face. He steeled himself for what might come next, but still managed to be caught off guard when Jesse giggled.

"Damn. If I had a nice pair, I'm not sure I'd be able to let them go." Biting his lip, Jesse stood up and leaned over Cassidy to get a better look.

Cass recovered quick, shooting Jesse a wicked smirk. He realized that he was relieved… a part of him, deep inside, had suspected that a good man like Jesse Custer wasn't going to judge him, but Cassidy had lived long enough not to depend on those feelings.

"That does look like it hurt, though. Why'd that leave a scar, if you don't get nothin' from being shot or stabbed?"

"It's a bit murky, but if I leave a thing to heal up natural, it tends to stick around and leave a mark. Like the tats, see, I have to let them heal up for a week or two before I drink any you-know-what. Otherwise they'd just heal back to square one." Cassidy ran his fingers down his arms, trying not to feel self-conscious as Jesse scrutinized him. Christ, it'd been ages since Cass had felt anything like that, but for some reason Jesse's open curiosity made him... shy, for lack of a better word.

"For this stunt, I had to go for months without blood to let it heal. I'd topped off before they did it, but... it still hurt like hell." Meeting Jesse's eyes, Cassidy tried to look nonchalant. "Anaesthesia doesn't work on me anymore, apparently. So I got to watch." Jesse had leaned closer while Cass was talking, so he heard the quiet gasp the preacher gave in response.

"Jesus." Jesse reached out impulsively to trace the scars with his fingertips. They were faint, faded with time, but he could still imagine the pain Cassidy must have endured.

Cass stopped breathing when Jesse touched him. He knew it was just curiosity, had to be, but the gentleness in the action made Cassidy's chest tight. He couldn't help but shudder, and instead of Jesse jerking his hand away like he expected, the other man pressed his palm flat against Cassidy’s ribs, steadying him.

"You're crazy, Cass. I can't imagine..." Jesse licked his lips, watching the uncertainty flicker over Cassidy's face. Leaning down slow enough to give him a chance to push away, Jesse kissed him, brief and chaste, barely a breath before he drew back.

Cassidy felt it like a punch in the gut. He had been so caught up in gauging Jesse’s acceptance that he hadn’t considered anything past that. Certainly not the warm press of a mouth over his own.

“Sorry, if you’re not, uh…”  The low rasp of Jesse’s voice broke the quiet. His hand still rested gently on Cassidy’s chest. “I just wanted to. Do that.”

Reaching out to grab the unbuttoned shirt still hanging from Jesse’s shoulders, Cass pulled him in sharply.

“I’d like you to do it again.”

 

\- - -

 

The night had ended in a blur, but Jesse recalled pulling Cassidy onto his lap and the two of them grinding against each other like teenagers. It had been several hours after he woke up the next morning when Jesse remembered that Cass had tugged open his pants, warm fingers stroking him until Jesse came all over his hand.

In the soft midday light of the church meeting room, the memory made Jesse blush.

“If you’re talking about what happened Thursday night… y’know, things just… got out of hand.”

 Cassidy laughed, hard. “Honestly, I think they got _into_ hand, Jess─”

“Hush! Behave, folks are listening.”

 A moment passed, and then Cassidy sat down his mug of coffee, stepping in close to where Jesse leaned against the table. The angle of the kitchenette blocked most of the congregation from view, but it was still far too public for Jesse to feel at ease. 

“I am _behaving_ , like a damn saint,” Cass growled. “I know you cut yourself shaving this morning. I had to sit through that bloody long sermon and smell it, and it’s all I can do not to push you down right here and suck on your neck until you beg me to stop, Jesse Custer.”

The tone of Cassidy’s voice brooked no argument. Jesse stared back at him, shocked, but something kept him from chastising the other man. There was a naked honesty in the way Cass was watching him, head tilted down towards Jesse’s high collar. Avarice and lust were sins Jesse knew well, but the earnest desire on Cassidy’s face was like worship, like a prayer.

In a different situation, Jesse might have hesitated, but as it stood he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“ **Go upstairs.** ” Jesse felt the power roll out of him, saw the snap of recognition as Cassidy breathed in sharply.

“I’ll be waiting on you, Padre.” Turning away, Cassidy made a beeline for the stairs that led up to the church attic. The parting glance he had shot at Jesse made the preacher’s pulse thrum loudly in his ears.

Even so, Jesse took his time, speaking with the few members of the congregation that were still lingering on the other side of the room. He saw Emily out to her car, helping her to carry some boxes of donated clothes. By the time Jesse finally got back inside and locked the doors of the church, it was all he could do to climb the stairs and nudge open the door to the attic space.

Jesse smiled as he walked in.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just 1k words of porn. You're welcome.

The scene that greeted Jesse when he walked into the small attic room made his breath catch. Cassidy was laid out across the old mattress and threadbare blankets they'd salvaged, one hand jammed down the front of his jeans. The tiny, choked-off noise Cass made when their eyes met sent Jesse's pulse racing.

"So nice of ya’ to join." The sharp edge of Cassidy's hip jutted out where his jeans were stretched taut, his stained t-shirt riding up his stomach. Jesse took a few steps forward, watching the twist of muscles in the other man's arm where it disappeared below his waistband.

Jesse swallowed to clear the lump in his throat. "Started without me, huh?"

"Well, you didn't tell me I couldn't..." Cassidy's laughter slid into a gasp, his hips twitching up as the bulge of his hand moved inside his jeans.

**"Quit it."**

Cassidy  _whined,_  his hand freezing immediately. The look he shot Jesse was so desperate that Jesse might have regretted the command, if not for the incredible image Cass made, laid out and flushed red all the way down his neck. Jesse wondered if it went down his chest, too. He could tell that Cassidy was fighting not to say anything by the way the other man was chewing his lip ragged─ time to put a stop to that.

"First things first." Jesse smirked lazily, reaching up to loosen his collar, tucking the white band away in his pocket before he undid the top buttons of the shirt. He ran his fingers down the side of his neck, feeling for the spot he'd nicked that morning. Cassidy's eyes were glued to his hand as Jesse scratched over the small cut, fingertips coming away damp with sweat and blood.

Finally pulling his hand out of his pants, Cass sat up on the creaking mattress. Jesse sauntered over, taking his sweet time and enjoying the hungry way Cassidy watched him.

 **"Just a little, alright?"**  The power made Jesse's voice rasp as he sank to his knees, moving into the space between Cassidy's splayed legs.

"Yeah, shite," Cass mumbled, flustered as he scrambled forward to the edge of the mattress. He caught the collar of Jesse's shirt with shaky fingers. "Just don't... don't let me hurt you, okay?"

Jesse's quiet laugh brushed the hair back from Cassidy's forehead. "I like it a little rough."

Cassidy groaned as he buried his face in the junction between Jesse's throat and shoulder. The smell overwhelmed him, warm skin and heat─ the thin rivulet of blood that ran down Jesse's neck drew him like a magnet. Cass pressed his lips to it, savoring the taste before dragging his tongue slowly up the edge of the cut. Jesse shuddered hard when Cassidy set his teeth to the wound, gently biting, feeling the skin bruise under his teeth and more bitter-hot blood drip into his mouth.

Cassidy licked it up eagerly. Jesse settled his hands on the other man’s thighs, blunt fingernails catching on the denim when Cass bit harder. The wet, obscene sounds filling the attic were slowly drowned out by Cassidy's moans against his neck. The noise went straight to Jesse's dick, uncomfortably trapped in his pants.

"Ah, enough..." Jesse pushed Cass away with one hand on his chest. Cassidy leaned back reluctantly, licking the last of the blood off his lips.

"That was barely an appetizer, you god-awful tease."

Jesse chuckled. "Maybe I wanted to take a turn."

Cass frowned faintly in confusion. Jesse glanced down to where his hand was still pressed to Cassidy's chest, reminding him of the way the other man had bared himself several nights ago. Desire curled hot in his gut as Jesse let his hand slide lower, coming to a rest over the button of Cassidy's jeans.

"Can I?"

Cassidy's bottom lip was truly a wreck from where he'd been worrying at it. Wary of tasting his own blood, Jesse leaned in to kiss him just like he had the other night, barely a brush of heat before it was gone. Cass took a shaky breath and smiled in that way that made Jesse's chest feel tight.

"Anything you want."

Jesse popped open the fly of Cassidy's jeans, crowding him back onto the mattress and helping to slide his pants down over bony hips. Cass wasn't wearing any underwear, and somehow that realization made Jesse blush, thinking of Cassidy always sprawled over the church pews downstairs.

Kicking off his pants, Cass looked up to catch Jesse's intense gaze. The vampire didn't strictly have a heartbeat, but it still felt like his pulse was racing. His skin was on fire. It was worse than sunlight, Jesse skating careful fingertips down his thighs, nudging his legs apart. Jesse smirked at him one last time before lowering his face to mouth gently over the swell of his hip. The scrape of stubble made Cassidy shiver. Jesse continued mapping out his body, kissing downward agonizingly slow. A sharp nip at the inside of Cassidy’s thigh got a surprised yelp, and he could  _feel_  Jesse laughing against him. The vibration felt so good Cassidy had to grit his teeth to avoid moaning loudly.

" _Ah_ ─ alright, are you gonna make me beg? Is that what you want? 'Cuz I might, here shortly." Cass was proud of the steadiness of his voice.

"Nah, we'll save that for later."

 Jesse used his tongue to cut off any reply Cassidy might have had, finally licking a long, wet swipe up the heat between his legs. Cass squirmed, pressing into the sweet pleasure of Jesse’s mouth. Jesse kissed and sucked at him until Cass was gasping; short, breathless noises that would have embarrassed him if he wasn't too busy trying not to scream. Cassidy tugged blindly on the ratty sheets, twisting them in his fingers until he felt the threads start to pop.

"God  _fuck_ , oh fuck Jess─"

He groaned raggedly and thrust up, back arching sharply off the mattress. Jesse’s tongue was so hot it felt like burning, like a brand of fire against him. Cassidy felt Jesse grabbing his hips, holding him down hard enough to leave bruises, if Cass could have still gotten bruised. As it was, Cassidy grabbed for Jesse’s hair and held him right where he needed it. All it took was a low hum and a few hard drags of his tongue and Cassidy was coming, shaking and bucking against Jesse’s mouth. The pleasure that washed over him was so sharp and sweet that Cass felt lost, the whole world narrowed to the points where he and Jesse touched.

Jesse’s hands leaving his hips drew Cassidy’s attention downward. Blinking slowly, Cass saw Jesse still on his hands and knees, panting in warm breaths that raised goose bumps on Cassidy’s thigh. Jesse let out a quiet moan and shuddered.  Cassidy noticed then, the hand Jesse had pressed between his legs, over his dark jeans.

“Did… did’ya just go off in your pants, Padre?”

“Don’t call me that right now─”

“That’s damn sexy, God's honest truth.”

The way Jesse smiled at him made Cassidy grin back, despite himself.

“Hey _Padre,_ you got any cigarettes?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to the Preacher fam, y'all are the greatest. 
> 
> PSA - There is a new [Preacher Kink Meme](http://preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! Go submit some prompts and fills and keep this sin train rolling.


End file.
